A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally pertains to smart phones and tablets, and systems with secured true-personal identity verifications, providing millions of customers and users with effective, comprehensive local, national and global security protections against errors, frauds and identity thefts, as well as providing them with instant security, guidance and safety during travels and during hazardous situations.
B. Prior Art and Current Art-Related Problems and References as Solvable by the Present Invention, Inclusive of the Present Inventive Devices, Methods and Systems
According to recent reports gathered from credible sources in financial industry, hundreds of billions of U.S. dollars, including other foreign currencies are wasted and lost, annually, altogether, by hundreds of millions of consumers and authorized customers and authorized users of credit cards, debit cards and cheques or checks, and, also being wasted and lost by numerous legitimate banks, lending companies, vendors and merchants, insurance companies, government agencies and other legitimate organizations, nationally and internationally. These financial wastes and losses are mostly due to direct and indirect results or aftermaths of widespread countless frauds and identity thefts, especially in the fraudulent uses of numerous millions of physical and virtual credit cards and debit cards, cheques (checks) and card-not-present commercial transactions and other related and other relevant means of financial, transactional and operational instruments used by personal, business and other organizational entities. In the present state of the American economy, where enormous medical/health care expenditures have been sky-rocketing, it is very imperative to solve the rampant medical/health care fraud, insurance claim misrepresentations, mismanagements and confusions that, for a long time, have been the primary roots and major causes of tremendous strain and shambles in the medical/health care systems. Widespread medical and health insurance fraud costs a crippling loss of revenues to the American health care arena. Many insurance authorities have reported that medical fraud involving illegal medical/health insurance claims accounts for more than 100 billion USD per year. The National Health Care Anti-Fraud Association (NHCAA) which represents the respective specialized professionals, serving as the first line of defense against the expanding crime of medical/health care fraud has conservatively estimated that about 3 percent of the United States of America's annual expenditures which amounts to $68 billion USD are wasted because of health care fraud. Other estimates made by government and law enforcement agencies, including the FBI places a loss of about 10 percent of our annual health care expenditure, which equates to a waste of $226 billion USD due to health care fraud crimes.
Various types of medical fraud schemes have been identified by medical insurance authorities. These fraudulent medical insurance claims are: multiple billings or fraudulent billings for services that were not in reality provided to patients, unbundling of medical claims, billing separately for medical procedures normally covered by single service, misrepresentations of medical services and devices or providing unnecessary medical services and devices, etc. These crimes and losses alone exacerbate the crippling of our economy that should and must be prevented. The present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices, methods and systems can enormously solve and prevent these fraudulent medical/health care and economic losses.
Just this Jul. 16, 2010, the U.S. Department of Justice, including other agencies of the government charged 94 people for submitting fraudulent medical claims involving five states, amounting to $251 Million USD. The multi-agency task force of the government reported that busts on medical fraud activities included many professionals in the medical field who, alongside other conniving personnel and medical facilities in Miami, Brooklyn, Detroit, Baton Rouge in Louisiana, and Houston have billed Medicare with fraudulent medical claims amounting to hundreds of millions of U.S. dollars. These are just some important evidences why Medicare and Medicaid are continually losing hundreds of billions of U.S. dollars, thus contributing to the skyrocketing costs incurred in the annual government expenditures of $2 Trillion. The final victims are the patients as well as the legitimate American taxpayers.
The present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices, methods and systems focuses on directly involving the hundreds of millions of insured medical/health recipients in an unprecedented collective people power towards participating in electronically checking or multi-checking and verifying through portable secured wireless and wired or optically-linked means or devices, in order to help check the real validity of millions of medical/health insurance claims submitted by numerous medical/health care facilities, (tagged with paired GPS and real time-date proximity evidentiary connectivity between the authorized registered insured patient's/user's respective registered mobile devices and the medical/health facility's medical/health insurance claiming devices) before actual payments of medical/health insurance claims are properly processed and paid by the government as well as by legitimate private insurance companies, coordinated in certain vastly coherent methods and systems with direct evidences of secured electronic filings of most and every and all medical/health insurance claim transactions, stored in secured databases for correct and accurate preventative measures against the commitment of fraudulent medical/health care insurance claims, and, for future recall and review purposes to support cases of potential investigations, complaints, law suits and litigations.
This present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices, methods and systems being dedicated for anti-fraud and identity theft prevention with true-personal identity verification, control and management, therefore, can enormously help in the effective solving, preventing and immensely minimizing the occurrences of medical/health insurance-related frauds and identity-thefts charged to Medicare and Medicaid, as well as charged to private medical/health care insurances, thus, will definitely curtail and prevent the enormous numbers and amounts of wastes and losses of revenues that burden the U.S. government as well as numerous insurance companies in this American country.
Moreover, when the achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices, methods and systems are applied in many other countries, as well as globally, just think of the gigantic savings that can be earned, thereby, immeasurably preventing the great many unwanted wastes and losses that happen due to medical/health care frauds and identity thefts.
In the field of fast-paced travels by numerous millions of people passing through airports and taking flights by airplanes, locally, nationally and globally, it is of utmost importance to effectuate better, broader and more coherent effective true-personal identity verification and screening of persons of interests for the security and safety of millions of passengers, crew members and other personnel, as well as the general public, at-large.
However, currently and in the recent past, on numerous occasions, it has been really very hard to effectively execute precise, coherent security and safety in airports as well as inside the passenger airplanes. Thus, it requires imposing tight and lengthy security screening of passengers that usually results in much time delays, especially in crowded airports, with high frequencies of scheduled airplane departures and arrivals going on.
The present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices, methods and systems can greatly help solve the above-mentioned security and safety problems by offering mobile instant-responses to verify the true-personal identities of passengers, while also correctly tagging their respective flight tickets and itineraries with their respective boarding cards or passes, and, possibly accurately tagging their respective luggage(s), if applicable, before and during their travels.
In the fast-paced transactions and monetary exchanges in electronic banking and e-commerce, the personal and business assets and credibility of hundreds of millions of relevant authorized customers and authorized users, inclusive of numerous legitimate banks, lending companies, vendors, merchants, government agencies, as well as other good organizational entities, are enormously at stake. Henceforth, there is and will be great public and private demands for superior effective broad-spectrum solutions which are and have been long overdue. These solutions are direly needed now and in the immediate future, to quell and counter what seem to be insurmountable wastes and losses that can possibly down-spiral into global personal, commercial and public chaos.
According to a May 15, 2010 internet news report, the Internet Crime Complaint Center has reported that Americans lost about $559 million USD to internet thieves in the year 2009. That is more than twice the amount of $268 million USD lost by Americans in 2008 to online crooks and online hacker attacks. Although numerous banks offer what they claim as secure online banking to protect the accounts of both personal and business customers, the truth is that online crooks and hackers remain a very real serious threat. Multitudes of banks and a great many banking customers worry about accounts safety during accessing bank accounts online, as well as making online transactions. So, despite the great efforts and attempts provided by most banks to protect the bank accounts of millions of customers, their online security still remains such a very major problem. This main security problem becomes further magnified, when the rest of the world doing online banking and electronic personal and business transactions are taken into account.
As reported by Sean Sullivan, a security adviser at F-Secure, which is an internet security firm, in 2009, there were more online bank robberies reported, exceeding actual on-site bank robberies. Banking Trojans are one of the biggest security threats to consumers engaged in online banking. Specifically designed for banking frauds, the malicious code is invisible, capable of stealing multiple types of data, including passwords. Advanced types of Trojans can make fraudulent monetary transfers which can drain the consumers' accounts while they are logged on to their respective accounts online.
The least protected by law are business accounts. They are most vulnerable to online attacks by hackers who are more inclined to take advantage of breaking into numerous accounts of many millions of dollars.
Once the bank can prove that the breach was a result of something done by the customer, then the bank is not held liable to the monetary loss. Most small businesses are at risk when doing monetary wire-transfers with their accounts.
A business owner in Los Angeles lost $50,000 resulting from a hacker who committed fraudulent wire transfer from his Bank of America account to a Croatian Bank. A lawsuit was filed recently by a lawyer on behalf of the business owner against Bank of America, which refused to take responsibility for that online theft, claiming that the bank is not liable for the illegal monetary wire transfer.
With the current banking practices, it is of utmost importance for the bank customers to review their bank accounts statements carefully on a regular basis, and in case of any suspicious activities, the bank customers must immediately report them to their respective banks. When bank customers have been victimized by online theft, they must act swiftly to report the incident to their respective banks, or else, if they don't do the reporting on a timely manner, the banks will not always be held obligated to pay the customers' monetary loss. Bank customers are also vulnerable to potential losses when they have lines of credit accounts or business accounts.
The courts may be the ones to ultimately determine whether the customers' conduct pertaining to following security measures were reasonable and not responsible for the breach, or whether the banks are more at fault.
There is an immense need that vital data/information flow of financial and personal information be specifically and broadly secured and coherently protected, reported, monitored, authenticated and settled with dominant, effective instant-response interactivity, with participative actual individual and broad-based real-time secured transactional speed, tamper-proof storage and tracking of monetary transfers via wireless, wired and optical networks, in combination with other emerging and promising technologies.
The identity-privacy data of so many millions of authorized customers and authorized users, as well as those authorized business owners and their corresponding financial institutions, must be closely and securely safeguarded with wider and better secured alliances of cooperation between them. In numerous situations, however, there are fee-based services by certain third parties who offer to monitor the customers' banking activities and report any potential irregularities or suspicious fraudulent activities pertaining to their specific personal and business accounts. But, there are great risks here on the part of the banking customers, because, for these third parties to be able to monitor and report to the customers' banking activities, the privacy of data/information of the banking customers can be pre-disposed to potential leakages that may later on result into fraudulent and identity theft crimes that can endanger the integrity and financial well-being of legitimate banking customers without them knowing the fraudulent and identity theft crimes being committed against them.
Therefore, it will be much better, safer and more secured to the millions of relevant authorized banking and credit card customers and authorized users, if much greater instant-response control and monitoring are afforded to them by means of using the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices, methods and systems so that they can interactively enable themselves to wirelessly electronically and instantly respond in manipulating and controlling their desired relevant lawful manual and electronic transactional financial encrypted inputs and outputs pertaining to their respective financial and other relevant properties, assets, physical or virtual credit cards and debit cards, and card-not-present transactions, and other financial instruments, including the secured applications of the emerging Near-Field Communication (NFC) technology.
In 2009, there were 546 million physical credit cards and 507 million debit cards in circulation in the United States of America, alone, resulting in 11.1 million adults having been victimized by identity fraud, and resulting to an annual loss of 48 Billion USD. There are more physical credit cards and debit cards being used in Great Britain, Continental Europe, Japan, China, Taiwan, South America, Canada, Mexico, India, the Middle Eastern countries, the Caribbean islands, Russia, the Scandinavian countries, Australia, Africa, Indonesia, Philippines, and other oriental countries, combined, with further more adults victimized by identity fraud.
It is projected that about 700 million Near-Field Communication (NFC)-enabled devices will be used by 2013 throughout the world. To date, there are also about 5 billion cell phones being used around the world.
Other great threats and problems, nowadays, are the rampant identity thefts affecting our modern global society by the millions, in all walks of life. The Wall Street Journal poll reported that Americans claimed that their loss of privacy is of a greater threat to them than the risks of terrorism, global warming and overpopulation.
According to a recent Lou Harris poll report, 90% of people were so much concerned about invasion of their privacy, an increase in percentage from 34% since 1970. This geometric increase in privacy intrusion and identity theft is directly due to the explosive increments in private and public information accessibility, plus, the ease of obtaining personal and business credits. These fueled and exacerbated the malignant occurrences of privacy intrusion and identity theft crimes, and even made easier because of the technological inadequacy and inability of the past and current networked systems, methods and means to effectively protect millions and millions of consumers and customers to immediately counter and fight the prevalent rise of access to sensitive private and public data/information, so vital to the privacy-identity of the general public, globally.
There is now a great worldwide interest in the emerging arena of Near-Field-Communication-enabled (NFC) devices for convenient mobile payments for e-ticketing, parking areas, train stations and other fast-track transactions, etc. However, the demands by numerous millions of customers using credit cards and debit cards based on the current payment infrastructures cannot just easily fade away. The reason is because there are still enormous millions of authorized credit/debit card customers and users who are and have been so comfortable and dependent upon the physical credit cards or debit cards, and, most merchants and vendors are already equipped with the current credit/debit card magnetic stripe readers applicable to the physical credit/debit cards at the point-of-sale terminals in the United States of America, and other parts of the world. Also, psychologically, millions upon millions of customers and users are more comfortable and proud, with a feeling of safety in the use and mere physicality-feel of actually holding in their possession the real physical debit cards and credit cards with their names imprinted on them. Moreover, a great number of vendors and merchants still adhere to the security of having actual physical credit cards and debit cards that they can see being swiped through their transaction card readers at the attendant-assisted point-of-sale terminals in numerous locations. Furthermore, many millions of merchants and vendors already possessing the credit card/debit card magnetic stripe readers for the physical credit/debit card payments at the point-of-sale terminals would rather economize, and thereby be more inclined to resist buying or leasing additional equipments for Near-Field Communication-enabled (NFC) payment applications, unless, of course, greater and greater customers' demands for NFC-enabled payment applications become inevitable for them to change.
Currently, enormous problems exist on many issues pertaining to the proper, accurate, coherent and referable verifications and authentications in the secured electronic transmissions of data/information, monitoring and storage of private medical/health histories and activities, personal and public safety of data/information on natural and unforeseen disasters, safety and security in transportation vehicles including safe lanes of travels, private and social dwellings, like hotels, restaurants and other dining places, breaches in conference and meeting places for local, national and global educational, research and inventions, etc. These are also very important priorities to solve, if we, as people of all races are to faster achieve our 21st Century's collective quest for a better and greater united world of safety, security, peace and prosperity in global economy, conveniences, positive multi-field productivity, and healthier and happier living conditions on our planet. These need the participation of more coordinated personal and legitimate organizational rapid-response capabilities on the part of hundreds of millions of concerned citizens of the world.
Despite a multitude of prior art and current solutions, practices, attempts, technological developments, advancements and applications, the above-mentioned problems encountered in worldwide fraud and identity theft persist, and, in reality, are still on a geometric rise, globally.
In 2009 alone, statistical surveys reveal there were more than 11 million victims of identity fraud crimes in the U.S. alone. The main reason is because there is a major lack of effective consolidated and coherent methods, systems and devices, with the hundreds of millions of consumers/authorized customers and users that can and should be enabled to participate and help solve these rampant problems in electronic banking, e-commerce and electronic health and medical arenas and activities, etc. Therefore, it will be an enormous leap forward to provide the future hundreds of millions of consumers and authorized customers and authorized users of the general public, at-large, if they are adequately provided with instant-response means and portable wireless devices so that they can effectively and immensely escape the trappings and inadequacies of the prior art and current practices, worldwide.
Many patents and patent publications do not provide the broadness, coherence, and multi-functional capabilities that are required to effectively solve, curtail and prevent these widespread international frauds and identity-thefts. They do not also provide the numerous millions of consumers and customers with the convenience of secured true-personal identity verification protections with instant-response broad-spectrum features and safety functionalities.
There are patents and publications filed in the United States Patent Office such as: U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,825 issued to Max B. Frederick (2000), U.S. Pat. No. 7,747,536 B2 issued to Christopher McGee et al (2010), U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,645 B2 issued to Thomas Emmanuel Varghese et al (2011), patent no. US 2009/0262136 A1 to Xiaofeng Ou (2007), publication no. US 2006/0259425 A1 to Kenneth E. Jennings, Jr. et al (2006), U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,747 issued to Jerome Drexler (1995), U.S. Pat. No. 7,813,822B1 issued to Sleten M. Hafftrey (2010), publication no. US 2006/0269010 A1 to Sudeesh Yezhuveth (2006), publication no. US 2007/0198410 A1 to Mark Labgold (2007), publication no. US 2011/0184866 A1 given to Rajesh G. Shakkarivar (2011), publication no. US 2009/0322477 A1 issued to Victor Manuel Celorio (2009), publication no. US 2008/0306850 A1 to Kris M. Horvath (2008). However, in the analysis of these mentioned other inventions, they vastly differ from the presently applied for invention, and, these enumerated inventions of these enumerated inventors are lacking in broadness, coherence, multi-functionalities, capabilities and features as compared to the global scope of comprehensive, effective and expansive customer-controlled instant-response major people power shift of control in solving the prior and current problems encountered in worldwide identity theft and fraud and privacy intrusions, and other national and international problems in global e-commerce, safety and security in financial, personal, business, educational, professional and organizational affairs and arena for great benefit to the world citizens and businesses and safety in our multi-national society.
Because of the major problems and inadequacies in the prior art and those numerous fragmentary currently practiced and implemented methods, systems and devices, there exists a great demand for more expansive, coherent effective solutions capable of countering and solving the threats, dangers and harms that negatively affect so many millions of consumers and customers and worldwide inhabitants, as well as myriads of commercial, environmental and other private and governmental agencies and institutions.
The present invention, inclusive or the present inventive devices, methods and systems can offer to the needing hundreds of millions of consumers or customers with such instant-response protective features and capabilities to achieve better, greater, broader and safer personal, business, and health/medical care participative securities and control of their own personal transactional and monetary dealings. The effective dedicated instant-response features, capabilities and functionalities of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices, methods and systems provide a comprehensive multi-spectrum electronic mobile secured data/information interactions between the millions of consumers and customers and their respective legitimate banks, lending companies, health and medical insurance providers, and myriads of different vendors and merchants, etc. on a national and internationally scale.
Present Inventor's Humanitarian Goals and Vision
It is with great honor and highly motivated aim that the present inventor named, Antony-Euclid C. Villa-Real, has originally conceived and invented the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices, methods and systems which are broad-spectrum in applications, greatly favoring the hundreds of millions of authorized customers/users with more effective, comprehensive and dedicated customer-controlled instant-response anti-fraud and anti-identity theft, with true-personal identity verification wireless mobile interactivity features, functions and capabilities, in order to better help alleviate our global society from the widespread immense problems and harms encountered in worldwide fraud and identity thefts activities and crimes, and other global safety and security threats and dangers.
The present inventor is truly focused to the above-mentioned honorable cause, so he is now filing for this present non-provisional utility patent application with the required patent specifications, illustrative drawings and broad-spectrum and specific claims, but not limited to such embodiments, descriptions and illustrations and claims as long as they embrace the scope and meaning of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices, methods and sub-methods and systems, which will additionally be followed by international non-provisional utility patent application(s), among a series of other related additional patent applications in order to help to enormously, vastly, and coherently tackle and solve the ongoing and current worldwide threats, dangers and harms to personal, professional, business, security and safety activities and arenas that cause so much losses in global economy, identity privacy and dangers.
It is also, with great faith, belief and ardent hope that the important integrated scientific and technological breakthroughs being unveiled in the present comprehensive invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices, methods and systems can be effectively sponsored, developed, coordinated and implemented for special and general international uses by numerous millions of people, legitimate banks, Medicare/Medicaid and/or other international public and private insurance companies, commercial and government agencies and institutions, and other honest and reliable legitimate organizations, in order to enormously detect, prevent, minimize, monitor and control the extensive occurrence of personal, professional and commercial frauds, identity thefts and other global safety and security threats and harms that are plaguing our global society in our 21st Century, so help us, God.
Present Invention, Inclusive of the Present Inventive Devices, Methods and Systems:
Just for Introduction, Some of the Many Important Coordinated Breakthroughs of the Present Invention, Inclusive of the Present Inventive Devices, Methods and Systems are Enumerated, after the Following Clarifying Emphasis:
In order to clearly understand the patent writings, descriptions, explanations and illustrations, and avoid confusion, whenever the phrase or name, such as “present invention” or “EucliBaba” are used or mentioned, they mean the same thing, inclusively, as the new presently applied for invention or inventive methods, systems and devices as described in the present non-provisional utility patent application and specification; they also mean as equivalent to, or meaning the same thing as the “Customer-Controlled Instant-Response Anti-Fraud/Anti-Identity Theft Devices (with True-Personal Identity Verification Application), Methods and Systems for Secured Global Applications in Personal/Business e-Banking, e-Commerce, e-Medical/Health Insurance Checker, e-Education/Research/Invention, e-Disaster Advisor, e-Immigration, e-Airport/Aircraft Security and e-Military/e-Law Enforcement, with or without NFC component and system, with Cellular/Satellite Phone/Internet/Multi-Media Functions.”
Accordingly, whenever the names or phrases, such as “present inventive device” or “present inventive devices,” or “the present device,” or “present inventive device(s)” or “device” or “devices are mentioned or referred to in each of the relevant respective various embodiments, as illustrated and described in the present non-provisional utility patent application and specifications, but not limited to such embodiments in scope, features, modes and applications, they mean interchangeably or alternatively as “CCIRAF/AITD” or “EucliStar eGeeenie” or “Universal eGeeenie” or “eGeeenie” or “Customer-Controlled Instant-Response Anti-Fraud/Anti-Identity Theft Device(s) with True-Personal Identity Verification”, each of which means the same thing or equivalent to the same thing as the “present inventive device(s)” or “the device” or “the present device” or “present inventive device”, or “device” or “devices” as included, described, explained and illustrated in the present non-provisional utility patent application and specifications, including the discussed background of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s)).
The preferred embodiments of the present inventive devices or CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies, incorporate built-in integrated Near-Field Communication (NFC) components and systems. However, some embodiments are without built-in integrated Near-Field Communication (NFC) components and system. The embodiments of the present inventive devices or CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies can use the interactive LCD displays, which can utilize the regular 2D displays alone, or, can utilize an interactive switchable 2D/3D LCD displays with switchable 2D/3D activation button. The reasons behind these above choices of embodiments are based according to the needed requirements and applications that are desired in the programming of the present inventive devices, and, according to the manufacturers and the demands of the buying public or the needs of the relevant companies, agencies or organizations or institutions that will be using the present inventive devices or CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies.
Based on the current statistical figures cited in the prior art about the still expanding extensive usage of credit cards and debit cards, and the great demands for the indispensable valued conveniences of cell phones, the internet, and the Near-Field-enabled (NFC) devices, the present invention or EucliBaba, which includes the present inventive device(s) or CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie, being centered and vastly focused upon the important integrated functional features, capabilities and conveniences offered for the general public, plus, providing the most indispensable needed features for effective, coherent and more secured and broad-spectrum national and global instant-response control and monitoring for personal and business secured financial transactions in electronic banking and e-commerce, e-Insurance, etc., with effective tamper-proof anti-fraud and anti-identity theft with true-personal identity verification protections, may, therefore, eventually prove to be one of 21st Century's much demanded useful and lucrative inventions to ever hit the global market. Their future uses can become enormously propagated and demanded by the needing hundreds of millions of authorized registered customers and users, as well as by numerous legitimate banks, lending companies, insurance companies, millions of merchants, vendors, advertisers and promoters, various educational/research/inventions entities, and most government agencies, including the military and law enforcement and safety and rescue operations, worldwide.
One foremost logical main reason behind such anticipated projection is that hundreds of millions of future authorized registered customers and/or users of this present invention, including the present inventive devices or CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies, will most likely be united in an unprecedented global private and public movement in demanding for these better effective means, methods and systems to enable them to securely and wirelessly control and implement most of their own e-Banking, e-Commerce, e-Insurance, e-Health/Medical activities, e-Airport and aircraft security and safety of the general public with peace of mind. They will be provided by the present invention, or EucliBaba, including the present inventive devices or CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies, with certain unitary, handy and easy-to-use integrated mobile devices, with major safety and security methods and systems and database networking to achieve major (but not limited) provisions for:                (1) The liberal secured uses of their own personal and/or business physical and/or virtual credit cards and debit cards integrated with instant-response interactive anti-fraud and anti-identity theft with true-personal identity verification security alarm, control, monitoring and memory storage.        (2) The liberal secured uses of mobile wireless convenience of transferring specific and verifiable amounts of money from their chosen physical and/or virtual credit cards or debit cards (both in card-present as well as card-not-present situations) into other specific verifiable bank accounts, with instant-response anti-fraud and anti-identity theft with true-personal identity verification alarm, control, monitoring and memory storage, and/or into their specific registered CCIRAF/AITD's corresponding integrated Near-Field Communication (NFC)-enabled component(s) and system, in order to make fast and convenient secured methods and means of payments through fast-lane transactions for transportation e-ticketing and e-services, for facile identifiable entries and exits into and out of restricted areas, and for fast-lane secured transactions for purchasing of commodities and services, with provable recallable memory extractable from within the digital storage memory of each respective registered CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies.        (3) The liberal secured uses of mobile wireless convenience of receiving specific verifiable amounts of money from external monetary sources into their chosen physical and/or virtual credit cards or debit cards (both in card-present as well as card-not-present situations), and/or into their corresponding integrated Near-Field Communication (NFC)-enabled component and system, with instant-response anti-fraud and anti-identity theft with true-personal identity verification alarm, control, monitoring and memory storage, in order to make fast and convenient secured methods and means of payments through fast-lane transactions for transportation e-ticketing and e-services, for facile identifiable entries and exits into and out of restricted areas, and for fast-lane secured transactions for purchasing of commodities and services, with provable recallable memory extractable from within the digital storage memory of each respective registered CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies.        (4) The liberal secured uses of projected virtual images of each specifically chosen non-physical virtual credit cards and/or debit cards, as well as other non-physical virtual organizational membership cards, and security entry cards to and from restricted places and areas. Their capabilities include the effective projecting on the interactive LCD displays of each corresponding registered CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenies with secured identifiable, verifiable and authenticable images of the correct authorized customer/user with bar coded data/information and display at point-of-sale (POS) terminals, as well as for fast secured online merchandise and/or service ordering from merchants and vendors and places of services, and for entries to and from secured restricted places and areas, nationally and internationally, with instant-response anti-fraud and anti-identity theft with true-personal identity verification protection, alarm, control, monitoring, memory-storage and recall. The virtual images of virtual credit cards or debit cards and other relevant virtual cards with correct bar code representations at the interactive LCD display of the present inventive device(s) or CCIRAF/AITD(s) or EucliStar eGeeenie(s) or Universal eGeeenie(s) or eGeeenie(s), capable of being readable by corresponding automatic optical reading transaction devices at point-of-sale (POS) terminals, so as to be able to properly carry out or execute safe and secured transactions in the absence of any presented physical credit cards or debit cards or other membership cards; the interactive LCD audio-visual displays and speaker systems of their respective mobile EucliStar eGeeenie or CCIRAF/AITD or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenies, being utilizable for double or multi-checking purposes.        (5) The liberal uses of secured integrated cellular and/or satellite phones and internet capabilities with numerous multi-media applications equipped with anti-device-loss capability and preventive potential leakage of encrypted private and/or public data/information transmissions, storage and retrieval.        (6) The secured tamper-proof checking, double checking and/or multiple verification, monitoring and authentication of most/or all Medicare/Medicaid insurance claims, and most/or all private and other government-run medical/health insurance claims as filed by the relevant insurance-claiming medical-health facilities. The above can be achieved by using tamper-proof medical insurance cards with encrypted data/information magnetic stripes, and/or using the built-in integrated Near-Field Communication (NFC) component and system, effectively utilizing each corresponding registered CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie of the respective correctly registered insured customer/patient. The anti-fraud/anti-identity theft with true-personal identity verification application of each of the relevant present inventive devices being equipped with alerting means that allow the respective medical/health-insured patient's authenticating anti-fraud instant-response means of acceptance or rejection of the validity of insurance claims by the claiming relevant medical/health facilities as paired with a corresponding NFC-enabled claiming devices of the relevant medical/health facilities, as per specific type or kind of medical/health service(s) rendered, time-frame(s), date(s), duration(s) of stay and frequency of physical presence of the respective insured patients during visits and/or consultations and/or performed diagnostic procedures, and/or laboratory tests made, and/or hospitalization(s), emergency services done, and/or medical/health devices provided, etc. as claimed by the relevant medical/health facilities, having well coordinated GPS proximity correlation matching capabilities. Storage and reviewable retrieval will vastly prevent and curtail medical/health insurance frauds and identity thefts to be committed by fraudulent medical/health facilities that cost enormous wastes and losses, amounting to hundreds of billions of US dollars, annually.        (7) Mobile secured wireless and stationary instant-response interactive reception, verification and authentication of audio-visual warning reports, instructions and real-time follow-ups of emergency situations concerning personal and/or business loss of contact, etc., and, also pertaining to greater security and safety in airports and aircrafts with passengers and crew instant true-personal identity verifications; also instant information of natural disasters and/or other unforeseen personal and public threats and danger, including accurate verifiable information on specific geo-positional identifiable spots or names of places and routes to avoid, and, also with interactive guidance for specific geo-positional identifiable spots or names of places and routes to take for safe refuge, with secured recordable data/information source transmission and device(s) storages for authentic verifiable recall. All of these can be linked to the relevant corresponding organizations and/or agencies with instant-response anti-fraud and anti-identity theft with true-personal identity verification protections and verifiable coded or non-coded true-personal identities and memberships and/or accurate relational identifications.        (8) Mobile secured wireless and stationary instant-response interactive effective faster, more convenient and accurate methods, systems and devices of enabling broader, coordinative and coherent instant-recognition capabilities for authorized airport and aircraft agents and travelers in verifying and authenticating the true-personal identities of each passengers and/or agents and/or employees in conjunction to their authorized and authentic presence in specific airport(s), and, in case of airline passengers, associating them correctly with their corresponding flight tickets and possibly with their respective luggage(s), so as to prevent and minimize airport and aircraft mishaps, and to achieve vastly tighter safety and security monitoring, that can prevent aircraft and airport risks and dangers for the safety of the passengers and innocent civilians, aircraft flight crew members including the pilots.        (9) The secret coded uses of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices for instantly identifying accurately the military personnel, their respective ranks and relevant associative belongingness to specific units, battalions, divisions and branch of military services, so necessary in times of deployments or mix-ups or military personnel scatterings especially in times of confusion during war and battles, day or night, and, thus preventative of friendly fire casualties, as well as so important in definitely distinguishing them from the enemy wherein secret evasive or commanded tactical and strategic confrontations may be secretly, instantly and wirelessly ordered, filtered and controlled.        (10) The liberal secured uses of wireless instant-response alarm, control, monitoring and memory-storage and recall, are coordinated with national and global anti-fraud/anti-identity theft with true-personal identity verification protections and safety providing inter-linked secured networks and databases of future tamper-proof security filters and anti-virus and computerized anti-electronic shock sensors that can automatically stop and prevent any/and all unauthorized intrusions, thus preventing any/or most or all the dangers and calamitous widespread surprise crippling of electronic banking and e-commerce and other vital offensive and defensive infrastructures in mostly any part of the world.        
The above-mentioned are only some of the numerous major and/or specific capabilities, features and advantageous functionalities that are and/or can be integrated in each of the hundreds of millions of individual identifiable, authorized correctly registered wireless mobile present inventive device(s) or CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies, included in the present invention—EucliBaba. They will definitely help to smoothly and coherently accomplish so much more secured, safer and effective wireless communications and inter-linkages with combinations of wired and optical networks and systems with respective national and/or global databases of banks and credit card lending companies, merchants and vendors, insurance companies or agencies, and other relevant legitimate organizations, and, also for secured authorized entries, accesses and services applicable for transportation facilities, accommodation places and various multitude of national and international secured private and governmental monetary data/information enquiries, funds transfers and exchanges, including secured transactional purchases, sales, marketing, advertising and promotions, educational/motivational research and inventions activities, and other special purpose military, law enforcement and rescue operations, etc.
In a capsule, with the unitary, handy mobility of the present invention or EucliBaba, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) or CCIRAF/AITD(s) or EucliStar eGeeenie(s) or Universal eGeeenie(s), as effectively integrated and coordinated with the booming and widespread functionalities of cellular and/or satellite phones and internet services, equipped with various multi-media and NFC-enabled applications, it is, therefore, within reasonable logical scope of projection that great demands of the CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies by the general population and specialized legitimate organizations will commence into reality, both nationally and internationally. These definite protective, advantageous defensive and offensive strategic features and capabilities will strongly favor a major shift of control and convenience provided to hundreds of millions of authorized correctly registered customers/users around the world, who can extensively use numerous millions of physical and/or virtual credit cards, debit cards, cheques or checks, medical/health insurance cards, educational/motivational research and inventions cards, organizational membership cards, travel cards, both physical and virtual, and NFC-enabled devices and applications for the widespread safety and security of airports and aircrafts and other transportation places and lanes and entry into restricted areas or places or sites, and also, for rendering great benefits to the military during war, law enforcement and rescue organizations, and can be of immense help to the general public at-large in times of need, such as in cases of certain calamities or disasters.
Moreover, the present invention, or EucliBaba, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) or EucliStar eGeeenie(s) or CCIRAF/AITD(s) or Universal eGeeenie(s), have the coherent, broad-spectrum effective provisions for unitary multi-functional user-friendly, mobile instant-response control in effecting excellent anti-fraud and anti-identity-theft with true-personal identity verification featured embodiments, methods and networking systems. Integrated with numerous millions of programmable cellular and/or satellite phone and internet functionalities, the hundreds of millions of future authorized correctly registered customers and/or authorized users of the CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies, worldwide, will be enabled to wirelessly manage their own personal and business financial, medical/health transactional, interactive security and safeguarding affairs with more coherent solutions that are so necessary to enormously achieve much safer, better and more secured national and global electronic banking and e-commerce, and electronic medical/health insurance claims instant checking, and danger-averting safeguarding and security anti-fraud and anti-identity theft protections with instant true-personal identity verifications, and anti-terroristic operations. These millions and millions of authorized correctly registered customers and users will inevitably be converted to become active, rather than passive participants in a forceful consolidated people power drive against the rampant multi-faceted frauds and identity theft crimes, and other security and safety threats and harms, including military and rescue operations, and e-immigration and e-airport and aircraft security and safety protections that are still remaining incompletely solved in the fragmentary technological applications of the current and prior art.
Expanded Summary of the Present Invention, Inclusive of the Present Inventive Device(s)
Some of the general and specific objects with achievable advantages (but not limited in scope, designs, embodiments and explanations) of the present invention, EucliBaba, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) or CCIRAF/AITD(s) or EucliStar eGeeenie(s) or Universal eGeeenie(s) are:                (1) One major general object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide to hundreds of millions of credit card and debit card customers and users around the world with much safer and greater control of immediately preventing and curtailing the occurrence of identity frauds and identity thefts to be committed against them, before financial and personal losses and damages are incurred, with the use of the new high-tech portable, handheld secured wireless mobile anti-fraud and anti-identity theft devices with true-personal identity verification, called or identified as CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies, each of which is equipped with effective interactive, majorly customer-controlled instant-response capabilities, and having effective integration with either or both cellular and/or satellite telephonic and internet communication links and multi-media applications.        (2) Still another object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to save most, if not all of legitimate banks and lending institutions, vendors and merchants, both nationally and around the world from losing billions and billions of U.S. dollars, and other currencies due to the rising tides of widespread prevalence of identity frauds and identity thefts, still currently remaining unsolved nationally and globally; these numerous banks, lending institutions, vendors and merchants, also being provided with much greater savings by enormously reducing the expensive and time-consuming investigations of identity frauds and identity thefts, as a result of vastly preventing and curtailing so much potential identity frauds and identity thefts from happening in the first place, through the extensive usage of the future millions of properly linked correctly registered authorized CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies.        (3) Still, a further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide to hundreds of millions of authorized correctly registered customers/users of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) with secured wireless instant-response protection to insured individuals as well as legitimate private and government insurance companies from being victimized with fraudulent billings by numerous fraudulent medical/health facilities that make illegal or false medical/health treatment/maintenance claims against Medicare/Medicaid and/or other medical/health insurance companies, thereby, helping the economy by preventing and/or curtailing numerous private and public medical/health insurance companies and/or agencies from being victimized by the skyrocketing false medical/health insurance claims that cause tremendous wasted expenses and losses encountered in untruthful unauthorized medical/health insurance claims.        (4) A yet further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide a wireless effective one-swipe limiting default setting per authorized transaction, to prevent fraudulent multiple swiping by dishonest persons with or without the knowledge and/or consent of the authorized customers/users of credit card/debit cards, through the use of their respective authorized correctly registered CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies.        (5) Still a further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide to the authorized correctly registered CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies with the capabilities to electronically generate specific LCD-displayable virtual card(s) projection images of the authorized customer's/authorized user's credit cards/debit cards, as well to electronically generate specific LCD-displayable correct virtual personal and/or virtual membership identity (ID) cards, along with the corresponding generated LCD-displayed virtual bar codes, each respectively representing the correct information/data of the respective projected virtual credit cards/debit cards and the correct information/data of the authorized customer's or authorized user's personal and/or membership ID cards; each of the corresponding virtual bar codes capable of being machine-readable by special LCD-projected bar code readers at the POS terminal or entry terminals for carrying out proper business transactions, or for proper entry into places of transportation or places of accommodation or places of work, services or restricted facilities.        (6) Another general object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide to hundreds of millions of authorized credit card/debit card authorized customers/users around the world with certain definite programmable advanced secured mobile and/or stationary personal and business instant-response alert and interactive audio-visual LCD display data/information of any and/or all upcoming bill payments, including specific amounts and dates, to be first initiated by them and set-automatically by them, according to their chosen pre-programmed dates and times, respectively, and, activated by each of the authorized credit card/debit card customers/users, through the use of their respective authorized and correctly registered secure mobile or stationary present inventive device(s), independent or without the necessity of using the services of fee-based-party or parties. The pre-authorizing of future transaction is yet another exemplary function and capability of the present invention, inclusive of the present CCIRAFT/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenies. The authorized customers/users can initiate one or more transactions in advance at certain pre-set dates and/or times of some upcoming bill payments to various merchants or commercial or public or private utilities companies, or other relevant personal and/or business entities. Thus, these feature and functionality can limit and prevent the authorized credit cards and/or debit cards of the correctly registered authorized customers/users from being charged of preventable late fees, over-the-limit fees and insufficient funds fees. This object also applies to personal and/or business checks or cheques for advance pre-authorization payments.        (7) Yet, a further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide to hundreds of millions of credit card/debit card authorized customers/users around the world, with a highly organized secured means, methods and systems to securely, wirelessly execute, control, monitor and record the systematic and coherent electronic handlings of their own personal and/or business transactions, secured and recordable telephonic/internet orderings of merchandises and services with GPS location tagging (if desired or applicable) for important defensive evidence purposes, as well as the effective carrying out of safe and secured point-of-sale (POS) shopping, accurate electronic monetary managements, through the proper usage of millions of authorized correctly registered CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies, which are very portable, mobile and user-friendly.        (8) And, a further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide to hundreds of millions of authorized customers/users of credit/debit cards, through the use of their respective correctly registered CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies, worldwide, with secured wireless automatic electronic computation of gratuity calculations and total payment amounts, as instantly first pre-authorized (according to the programming of application) by the authorized registered customer/user of the correctly registered CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenies, as first sent to the relevant legitimate credit/debit bank account or legitimate credit card account, for correct matching purposes, before the actual swiping of the respective credit/debit card is done at the merchant's or restaurant's point-of-sale (POS) terminal, so that secured and accurate matching can be achieved to avoid charging errors and/or fraudulent multiple billing charges.        (9) A yet further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide some effective electronic anti-bounce protection of the correct personal and/or business credit cards and debit cards and cheques (checks) of authorized customers/users, through the secured wireless mobile use of their respective correct registered CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies.        (10) A still yet further object with achievable advantage of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to greatly help millions of authorized customers and/or authorized users of numerous authorized correctly registered CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies to have secured mobile provisions for electronically wirelessly placing a hold or holds to certain credit cards or debit cards of theirs, with accurate time-frames during sought out periods of future specific credit cards or debit cards inactivity or dormancy, and, also with the provision of wireless relevant electronic reactivations of the same respective credit cards or debit cards of theirs, at certain specified dates, correspondingly, according to the desired goals of the authorized customers/users, without closing the relevant credit cards or debit cards accounts with the correct corresponding legitimate banks and/or credit lending companies.        (11) A yet further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to be able to wirelessly freeze various personal and/or business checking and savings accounts during periods of desired inactivity, so as to prevent fraudulent use of the account(s). The present inventive device(s) will also be able to reactivate wirelessly the relevant personal and/or business frozen account(s) automatically or manually by the authorized registered customer/user at any future time or times chosen by the relevant correct authorized customer/user. These wireless privileges can be done wirelessly without closing the relevant personal and/or business checking and/or savings accounts, with GPS tagging, which contribute to the anti-fraud and anti-identity theft successful application of the present inventive devices.        (12) Another yet further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide some programmable instant-pre-reminder and instant-alert of any/or all changes and/or hikes in rates of credit card fees per transaction or per billing cycle, hikes or changes in late fee charges or other penalty fees and charges of percentage rates hikes and/or changes, including relevant dates, so as to allow the correctly registered authorized customers/users enough allowable favorable adjustment time and remedial activities to avoid being penalized by the above fees within some tolerable pre-agreed upon timely manner.        (13) And, still another object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide to hundreds of millions of credit cards/debit cards authorized customers/users, worldwide, with the convenient integration of PIN and/or biometric security provisions, time-saving voice recognition interactive commands, audio-visual reminders, promptings and wireless pre-authorization bank payments alerts and instant messaging, transactional amount matching, multi-secured storage compatibility recording and tracking between hundreds of millions of individual authorized correctly registered customers/users of the CCIRAF/AITDs or eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies with the relevant secured databases of one or more different legitimate banks and lending institutions, convenient secured wireless electronic cash availability and expenses tracking and reporting, and real-time recording, storage and proofing of any and/or all telephonic, online internet orderings and point-of-sale transactions, reservations for car rentals, hotels and motels and flights, etc., as well as all other secured usage of card-present physical and/or virtual credit cards and virtual debit cards, and also most or all of card-not-present secured transactions.        (14) Yet, another object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide to hundreds of millions of credit cards/debit cards authorized customers, worldwide, with instantaneous secured wireless recorded inter-card monetary transfers with relevant dates and, if desired or applicable, with accurate GPS location tagging for verifiable exact reviewable secured memory-storage, tracking and monitoring purposes.        (15) Still, another further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to be able to wirelessly effect instant-enquiries, reporting and management of itemized breakdown of either bills or monetary deposits and/or holds, and instant-response reporting and automatic secured wireless electronic reminders of the dates and exact amounts of release of each specific monetary holds and deposits charged or made by merchants, vendors and accommodation places, such as hotels and motels and other lodgings and booking reservations.        (16) Another further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide much convenience to hundreds of millions of authorized consumers or customers/users of instant-response secured wireless automated personal and/or business bank accounts balance enquiries, monitoring and reporting and recording with GPS tag(s), if desired or applicable.        (17) And, still another object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to have provisions for secured wireless instant-response alerts and reminders of when direct bank deposits are made in real time, pertaining to specific checks and salaries, social security benefits, income tax refunds, and/or other relevant monetary rewards or bonuses, with the exact amounts and/or benefits, including the relevant dates and times of availability for effective personal or business uses.        (18) A still further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device is to provide wireless secured real-time international currency conversion with accurate GPS tag(s) where monetary exchanges and/or conversions are done, possibly recorded in the memory of the respective authorized correct registered CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie.        (19) Still, another object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to be able to provide secured wireless image and information anti-forgery e-banking reference and authenticating means for protection of written personal and/or business cheques (checks) to prevent numerous cheques (checks) frauds and unauthorized check alterations.        (20) Another yet further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide much conveniences to hundreds of millions of authorized consumers or customers/users around the world, with a dedicated multi-functional integration of both cellular and/or satellite phone and internet capabilities, with the versatility of the CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies, while also affording some portable electronic mobile secured wireless, multi-media educational enhancement aid, tools and activities, electronic entertainments, as well as appointment scheduling, self-improvement motivators, fast efficient timely multi-tasking aid in personal and financial managements, messaging and transmissions of secured personal and business data/information files, altogether, carried in one trendy, user-friendly handheld mobile secured wireless device.        (21) Yet, a further additional object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to have provisions for correct information of geo-positional locations and automated coordinated names of places with dates where business and personal transactions are made, and where photos or videos are taken, where e-mailed messages are or have been received, and reminders as to when and from whom and from where expected e-mails are to be received, involving the authorized customers/users, and, also regarding definite times and dates, and where and when certain places are visited for accurate evidence and/or souvenir purposes.        (22) And, another additional object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) (in some embodiments) is to integrate a built-in Near Field Communication (NFC) component and system with the corresponding individual authorized correctly registered CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenies for fast and effective non-contact payment(s) with secured data/information transmissions and transactions with many other compatible Near-Field Communication (NFC)-enabled devices with recordable and retrievable GPS location tagging.        (23) And yet another object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices or CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie is to be able to securely manage control of remotely locking and unlocking the car door(s) and remotely deactivating and pre-reactivating the ignition system of the cars of the respective authorized registered customers or authorized users of the present inventive devices, during valet parkings at hotels, motels and other places where valet parking services are offered, so as to prevent unauthorized entries and operations of their respective cars or vehicles.        (24) Another yet further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide certain instant-response convenient audio-visual language translations to millions of authorized customers and/or users of CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenie when traveling to different parts of the world, or when talking with specific foreigners to achieve faster and better understandable inter-lingual communications and establish better personal relations.        (25) Still another further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices or CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenie is to be able to transmit and receive convertible 2D images of still photos and/or videos into 3D images, so that the transmitters and recipients of these images, including the general authorized customers/users of the CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenie(s), as well as legitimate law enforcements agencies, immigration, airport/aircraft security and other travel safety organizations (but not limited to those) can use such technological 2D and 3D applications to be of greater boost in the furtherance of better effectiveness in the fight against worldwide fraud and identity thefts by achieving more broader and higher 3D definitions and clarity relevant to the accurate true-personal identity verifications with relevant correct membership cards and identity cards and credit/debit cards (physical and/or virtual) of authorized registered customers/users in better delineating them against fraudulent impersonators, thieves and other criminals. Also, in multi-media applications of such 2D and 3D technological advancements, the customers/users can also have the conveniences of choices to enjoy sending and watching the 3D visual images and effects, especially with video games, movies or specially made or originally made photos or videos shoots.        (26) And, a further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) or CCIRAF/AITD(s) or EucliStar eGeeenie(s) or Universal eGeeenie(s) or eGeeenie(s) is to provide to the authorized correctly registered customers/users of the present inventive device(s) with the capabilities of helping them with the secured noting, writing, vocal recording organization, storage and review of their individual educational/research and invention and writing activities, including the secured wireless transmission of encrypted data/information to their respective colleagues, friends, associates and other relevant persons, authorities or agencies or organizations for more secured and efficient ways and means of achieving their goals with timely reminders of important things to do and be motivated with.        (27) Another additional object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to be able to download any publication (books, magazines, newspapers, etc.) in any language, for education, research, entertainment, cultural, artistic, scientific, etc. purposes. The authorized registered customer/user will also be able to publish their own works through their registered CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie and transmit their works to other devices. The authorized registered customer/user will also be able to audio-visually edit, interact, compose, draw graphical illustrations and include vocal recordings for storage, tagging, and transmission.        (28) Another yet further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to be able to provide a USB connection slot and micro/SD cards interface in the CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenie, in order to enable the authorized customers/users the ability to conveniently and securely copy or transfer certain personal or business financial or monetary transactions and/or other relevant activities, using regular secured convenient “Flash Drives” or “Jump Drives” and/or micro/SD cards, into other secured electronic storage systems or devices and/or for safe printing of hard copy papers as evidences, in case of law suits or legal and/or other financial requirements needed by the respective authorized customers/users, in any part of the world.        (29) Another additional object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to be able to provide for certain convenient secured wireless mobile recordable, editable, recallable and updatable provisions for shopping lists of items to be bought, as well as items being bought, and items having been bought or service items, according to specific dates and times, distinguishing the items already paid for and items yet to be paid, or a combination of both.        (30) And still, a further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide to hundreds of millions of authorized customers or authorized users of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) with certain vital capabilities of integrating with each individual respective correctly registered CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie for wireless more secured storage and transmission of most and/or all of vital personal health and medical records, personality profiles, insurances, home mortgages, rentals, and pictorial and audio-video clips recordings, and the likes of family members, close relatives, associates and/or friends for secured accurate true-personal identity purposes, in cases of any and/or most kinds of emergencies or loss of physical contacts due to unforeseen relevant personal disappearances, mishaps, calamities and searches.        (31) A still further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive devices is to provide a wireless inter-linkage of the CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie with an anti-loss forgetless alarm reminder wrist watch or GreeetWatz (not included in this present patent specification, but belongs to, described and contained in another separate patent application(s)). This synchronization of the devices will prevent any loss by omission of the present inventive devices, as one or several alarm(s) and messages will alert the authorized registered customer/user of the respective registered CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie when he/she is separated from his/her present inventive device past a pre-programmed distance(s).        (32) Another object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device or CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie is to be able to transmit, receive and store instantly certain preventative messages and alerts to school official and deter potential offenders to prevent and/or minimize the problems in school bullying.        (33) A yet another further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) or CCIRAF/AITD(s) or EucliStar eGeeenie(s) or Universal eGeeenie(s) or eGeeenie(s) is to provide for the wider uses in the military for instant personnel identification (with secret codes) during active battles, especially in the frontlines wherein the possibility of random mix-up or scattering of soldiers and commanders can happen day or night, so as to enable the instant secret recognition of the true-personnel military identities and ranks and assigned units or battalions or divisions, and so on, as to distinguish whether some soldiers or officers nearby are friends, allies or foes; if friends or allies to give instant secret orders for rendezvous points; if foe to provide evasive maneuvers or guidance in tactical confrontations and timing; or in case of emergency situations or disasters, to provide the best routes and advices for civilians and/or military and/or law enforcement personnel with real-time guidance toward safety, security and coherent effectiveness with coded rescue assignments.        (34) Still, an additional object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) or CCIRAF/AITD(s) or EucliStar eGeeenie(s) or Universal eGeeenie(s) or eGeeenie(s) is to provide safety guidance to children, teens, adults and the elderly and the responsible trusted person or persons, relevant agency or organization with a multi-party instant security check and advices to prevent them from being lost or kidnapped by intruding criminals or rapists, on a local, state, national and global basis, using the GPS location tagging system as allied or linked to the respective properly registered CCIRAF/AITDs of EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies.        (35) Another yet further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to be able to provide some functions and capabilities allowing the authorized registered customer/user to take, tag and store pictures of important objects or items or documents for quick recovery of such things. This is achieved through the present inventive device's capabilities of taking digital photos of properties, important documents (such as diplomas, loans papers, important receipts, birth and marriage certificates, passport, business cards, etc.) for pertinent organized filings in the memory of respective present inventive devices. The resulting digital pictures can be tagged with specific dates and times and locations through the built-in integrated GPS feature, as well as with the relevant vocal recording and vocal command recall made by the relevant person, which are necessary for future or later fast retrieval and/or backups of these references.        (36) And yet, another further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to have provisions and program applications with coded protections in the correct registered CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie, for fast retrievals and LCD display of genuine stored photos or videos of important stored personal and business profiles and activities, memberships and other important documents, in order to instantly and favorably prove the respective authorized customer's or user's authenticated real existence with true-personal identity verification, against any identity thieves and impersonators, in cases of some legitimate special investigative inquiries or litigations. This is achieved by voice command or touch screen command to extract from the respective registered CCIRAFT/AITD's digital memory and display on its interactive LCD those relevant documentable proofs of innocence, that may have GPS and date tags. The projections of the required item proofs can be projected via its built-in integrated NFC to a compatible NFC-enabled device capable of projecting larger images of the same in large-screen LCD or Plasma monitors.        (37) Yet, another object of the present invention, inclusive of the present device(s) or CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie is to provide some effective faster, more convenient and accurate methods, systems and devices of enabling broader, coordinative and coherent instant-recognition and instant-response capabilities to authorized airport and aircraft agents and travelers in quickly verifying and authenticating the true-personal identities of each passengers and/or agents and/or employees in conjunction to their authorized and authentic presence in specific airport(s), and, in case of airline passengers, associating them correctly with their corresponding flight tickets and possibly accompanying luggage, in order to prevent airport and aircraft mishaps, and for the attainment of better and tighter safety and security monitoring, thus effectively preventing and/or thwarting potential aircraft and airport risks and dangers in favor of the general safety of the passengers and innocent civilians, and all aircraft flight crew members including the pilots; these, therefore, are also part of the anti-fraud and anti-identity theft with true-personal identity provisions of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s), which can also be applied not only to airports, but also to other mass transit systems, and also can be applied (according to the required program applications) to attain faster and safer monitoring, reporting and facilitating the detection of potential criminals when entering hotels, and security areas for the general safety of innocent people, and the prevention of potential criminal destructions of buildings and/or important facilities and other public or private places or sectors.        (38) Yet, a further additional object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to take digital pictures of travel and identification documents and render them on the present inventive device's LCD screen. Thus all the information/data from boarding passes, passport, driver's license, etc. can be retrieved at once by the authorized registered customer/user and be presented to airport/aircraft security, border security agencies, customs officers, immigration agencies, etc. for security clearance and safe travel or entry/re-entry into a country through land, sea and air. The Near-Field Communication (NFC) component and system of the CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie can be used to project the pictures of the relevant documents onto an NFC-enabled monitor or device at these various locations for clearer visibility.        (39) And still, another yet further object with achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) is to provide for faster, much greater and vastly wider and effectively coherent automated instant-response anti-identity theft detections, protections and security to hundreds of millions of future registered customers and/or users of millions of registered CCIRAF/AITDs or the EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenie, worldwide, with certain distinctive instant-alarms (audio or visual or a combination of both) for instant-response interactivity with manual or interactive touch-screen and/or voice commands and response capabilities, through the handy, mobile and secured wireless uses of their properly registered CCIRAF/AITD(s) or EucliStar eGeeenie(s) or Universal eGeeenie(s) or eGeeenie(s), whenever the respective authorized customer's and/or authorized user's name, identity data/information, features, profiles, social security identification number, addresses, phone numbers, written notes, mails and e-mails communications, work history, educational and/or any other relevant organizational affiliations, insurances, mortgages, driver's license, residence or vehicle registrations, rentals, ship/flight/land transport reservations, travel itineraries, hotels, motels, cruise ships and other accommodation bookings, and, other financial transactions, researches, inclusive of any/or all other secured wireless and wired internet contacts, and other sensitive data of relevant personal activities, are detected as being used without their respective knowledge and/or consent, which may possibly indicate suspicious fraudulent and/or identity thefts and privacy intrusions that can victimized them with some or a multitude of dangerous unlawful commitments and/or involvements, with which they may be held liable and responsible for, and, of which cases they are, in reality, truly innocent; each properly registered respective CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie can, thereby, be very important evidences for effective defensive proof of innocence on their part, because any/or all of such detected illegal unauthorized identity-privacy intrusions and unauthorized usage of their own aforementioned personal and/or business data, etc. can be automatically and instantly reported and recorded and replayed when actively linked (as a requirement in the near future) to their respective or correspondingly registered CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie or Universal eGeeenie or eGeeenie, in such securely monitored association of broad-based, legal inter-linked global anti-fraud/anti-identity theft detection and control search engine, such as, but not limited to the present inventor's proposed new specialized comprehensive “EucliStar Global Instant-Response Anti-Fraud/Anti-Identity Theft Detection and Control Search Engine” (which is merely mentioned here, but covered in its entirety in another patent application and specification).        
The extensive indispensable features, capabilities and functions of the present invention, inclusive of the present device(s) or CCIRAF/AITD(s) or EucliStar eGeeenie(s) or Universal eGeeenie(s) or eGeeenie(s) will definitely protect the safety, security and integrity of hundreds of millions of future authorized customers and authorized users of inventive device(s), numerous legitimate banks and lending companies, millions of merchants and vendors, and government and private insurance companies, schools and other legitimate agencies, thereby preventing, stopping, thwarting and curtailing any intruding fraudulent criminals and identity thieves and offensive persons from victimizing them. The uses of millions of CCIRAF/AITDs or EucliStar eGeeenies or Universal eGeeenies or eGeeenies will also be of great benefits to most military and law enforcements operations around the world.
Other further additional objects and achievable advantages of the present invention, inclusive of the present inventive device(s) or CCIRAF/AITD or EucliStar eGeeenie(s) or Universal eGeeenie(s) or eGeeenie(s) will be clarified and will become apparent in the detailed descriptions and explanations, allied with the various illustrative figure drawings, and labeled parts, (but not limiting in scope, designs and applications) to the illustrated embodiments, functions and features) included in the following: